Devices for local puncture of human or animal skin are usually designed as handheld devices. Such handheld devices can be used for applying ink for tattooing and/or permanent makeup in the area of the skin surface. However, it is also possible to introduce cosmetic or medical active ingredients via the skin using such devices by puncturing the skin locally. In addition, such devices may be used without introducing any substance for stimulation of skin, for example.
A handheld device for local puncture of skin is known from the publication DE 299 19 199 U1, for example. The known handheld device has a handle piece, a drive device and a puncture needle, which is moved back and forth in relation to a needle nozzle tip with the help of the drive device during operation, wherein at least two modules detachably connected to one another are provided, and one of the two modules is designed as a reusable basic module with an integrated drive device. The other one of the two modules is a sterilized disposable module, into which all the components that could be infected by a customer's body fluids are integrated in the case of the known handheld device. In this way, the handheld device is made available in the form of two modules, one of which, namely the disposable module, can be replaced after being used, while the other module, which includes the drive device, is reused. With the help of the disposable module, the hygiene conditions in applying a tattoo and/or permanent makeup are improved, because all the parts that could potentially be contaminated by the customer's body fluids escaping during the treatment are replaced. This avoids having to replace the entire handheld device.
European Patent EP 1 495 782 A1 describes a drive module for a device for local puncture of human or animal skin, in which a drive device, which can generate a driving movement, and a converter mechanism coupled to the drive device are provided. The driving rotational movement is converted by the conversion mechanism into a back-and-forth movement that can be coupled to a puncture device that punctures the skin locally, thus permitting a repetitive movement of a puncture needle. The conversion mechanism comprises a function component, which executes a tumbling or tilting movement in the conversion of the movement, so that the driving force for moving the needle puncturing the skin locally in a back-and-forth direction is made available. In one embodiment, the function component is supported in a cantilevered fashion by means of a ball bearing. Unintended rotation of the function component, which may be caused by the driving rotational movement, is prevented with the known device by the fact that the function component mounted by means of the ball bearing or a protrusion formed on it engages in a recess. It has been found that this type of securing the function component during operation of the device leads to a substantial noise burden, which is caused in particular by the back-and-forth movement of the protrusion in the recess.